


Ships (Maybe We Will/Might As Well)- One Shot

by KayJordan77



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, One Shot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayJordan77/pseuds/KayJordan77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, there was a lot of drama going around about Harry's hip tattoo a while back, and it got me to thinking about how he got the tattoo, and how maybe either of the possible etchings "Maybe We Will" or "Might As Well" could have ended up on his body. There was a cute little idea going around that Harry quoted Louis when Harry asked if they'd ever get married, and thus this idea popped into my head. This is a dream Harry has, and it shows that, despite which tattoo is really on his hip (My vote is for Maybe We Will) they both could have an intimate meaning. This is my first one shot, and I hope you guys like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships (Maybe We Will/Might As Well)- One Shot

 

Harry sighed as he felt the warm breeze ruffle his curls and gently caress his cheeks.  He had his limbs strewn across the long grass, completely hidden by the wheat colored blades. He breathed in deeply and smelled the faint salt on the wind and knew that he was near a beach, and as soon as the thought entered his head he heard the distant crash of waves against the shore. The sky was a magnificent shade of blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The sun was bright and strong but the heat it cast wasn't uncomfortable, but rather the warmth enveloped Harry like a blanket.  He felt at peace. He felt home.

But, of course, he wasn't truly home without one person.

Knowing he could never be far, Harry reached out his arm and searched for him, holding his breath, letting his fingers run through the blades of grass until, at last, he felt his fingers graze another’s. Harry released his breath in a happy sigh and felt a grin form on his face. He was never truly home unless he was with Louis.

Louis’s fingers pressed into the soft skin on the inside of Harry’s wrist, assuring him that he was there. In turn, Harry let his fingers curl around Louis’s arm, gently brushing the down of hair that covered his skin. Harry wasn't conscious of who initiated the motion, but suddenly Harry found himself side by side in the grass with Louis. Without words, they entwined their limbs together, Louis’s petite figure fitting perfectly into Harry’s gangly one. Louis had always been the beautiful one, the breathtaking one. Matched together with equal amounts of masculinity and feminism, Louis had a smooth forehead met by two rounded eyebrows, a bold nose contrasted with a pixie-like mouth that was usually curled up in a sly smile. His hair was like soft brown clouds and his body was a dizzying mix of sculpted muscles and curves. Harry could never fully wrap his mind around Louis, could never full grasp that he existed. Harry couldn't understand how something so perfect was allowed to exist. He didn't understand how something so beautiful could be his.

Once they were comfortably lying together, Harry became aware that both of them were naked. This didn't bother Harry in the slightest. He wasn't ashamed under Louis’s gaze.

“What are you thinking about Harry?” Louis asked softly, as if he could read Harry’s mind and knew the cogs were turning. Louis nuzzled Harry until his head rested on Harry’s collarbone. Louis looked up at Harry, and Harry found his thoughts become twisted and tangled up in Louis’s thick, shiny eyelashes. He forgot how to form coherent thoughts as he memorized the way they kissed Louis’s cheek when he blinked, and he found that he couldn't remember how to breathe when he saw that the sky matched Louis’s eyes.

“Breathe Hazza.” Louis smiled, once again reading Harry’s mind. Louis scrunched his nose playfully and Harry smiled. Louis became serious once more. “What thoughts are you hiding with that curly hair?” he whispered. Harry reluctantly tore his eyes from Louis and turned them to face the sky, as if it held the answer.

“You.” He replied simply and honestly. Louis let out a snort.

“When are you not thinking about me?” Louis teased.

“Never.” Harry replied honesty and sincerity colored his tone. Louis frowned and absentmindedly traced the bird tattoo that was under Harry’s collarbone.

“They noticed, you know.” Louis murmured, his cool breath ticking Harry’s chest. Harry inhaled deeply.

“They noticed what?” He echoed.

“That the swallow has my eyebrows.” Louis continued to touch the permanent mark on Harry’s skin. Harry shivered and goosebumps rose on his skin, but he wasn’t cold.

“I know.” Harry smiled tightly. “But I couldn’t…” He trailed off, not sure how to put it into words.

“Couldn’t what, Hazza?” Louis encouraged Harry. Louis was also so good at getting Harry to say what he meant, when usually it took Harry forever to get to the point. He felt his heart ache at the thought of how well they were for each other.

“Couldn’t let them cover up my love.” Harry felt a dopey grin form on his face. Louis poked the deep dimple that formed on his face when he smiled.

“But you did, didn’t you? You swallowed your love.” Louis ran his finger over the exact spot where an old tattoo used to lay.  “You got that love banner on our one year anniversary, and they made you cover it up. You covered up your love.” The grin still remained on Harry’s face and he felt Louis squirm. Harry loved that Louis remained a child at heart, and the longer Harry remained silent the more boyish and agitated Louis became. “Well out with it already Harry, you can only milk it for so long!” Harry laughed aloud at Louis’s irritation.

“It’s you, stupid.” Harry sat up, sending Louis falling for a moment. Louis sat up and Harry grabbed his hands, holding them in his own. “It’s you.” Louis took a moment to collect his bearing before looking at Harry with a suspicious and confused glare.

“I don’t understand.” He admitted. Harry laughed.

“The bird, it’s you!” Harry took Louis’s hand and placed it over the swallow that covered the love banner. “This bird, this swallow with your eyebrows. It represents you.” Harry watched as Louis looked at the swallow, covered by his hand which was covered by Harry’s, before looking up into Harry’s eyes with a painfully hopeful look on his face.

“What?” Was all Louis could choke out. Harry took Louis’s face into his hands and moved closer to him.

“I couldn’t let them cover my love.” Harry whispered, refusing to let Louis break eye contact. Harry could see for days into Louis’s eyes, and wished he could let himself go and get lost inside them. “I couldn’t let them completely take it away from me.” Harry glanced down at bird, and felt a sudden feeling of loss as he took in the sight. He had adored the love banner; it had been his favorite tattoo. And now it would be forever covered by the bird. Harry smiled, and knew that one day he and Louis would be able to fly far away from here, where they wouldn’t have to hide.

“Come back to me, my far away boy.” Louis breathed, coxing Harry back to reality. Harry looked back up at Louis and smiled.

“I’m here.” Harry chuckled softly. Louis rested his forehead against Harry’s. For a few moments they rested like that, forehead to forehead, reveling in the other’s eyes, neither boy awkward or uncomfortable. Louis still had his hand on Harry’s chest and Harry was still cupping Louis’s face in his.

“I love you, you know.” Harry was the first to break the silence. Harry remembered how, at one point, it had been hard to say the words. He had struggled so come to terms with his newfound yet intense passion for the boy sitting across from him. He had never loved a boy nor loved a person so dearly before. But Louis had been patient and had said it enough times for the both of them until Harry found the strength to finally say the words.

“Always.” Louis replied, smiling brightly. Harry let his thumb skim Louis’s full bottom lip, feeling Louis’s breath against his skin. Before he could complete the trip, Louis’s hand caught Harry’s and rewarded him with a tender kiss on his palm.

“We have the transportation.” Harry smiled at the inside joke, referring to the ship that was drawn into his skin on his left arm.

“We have the destination.” Louis continued playfully, speaking of the compass that kept its place on his forearm.

“Now we just need to go.” Harry sighed, letting his hands drop into his lap. It was Louis’s turn to bring his hand to Harry’s face, tilting Harry’s chin up to look Harry in the eye.

“We will. Someday, love.” Louis leaned in and kissed Harry once on the lips. It was a soft, lingering kiss that had Harry’s inside curling and knotting up and his stomach doing flips. Louis lightly scratched the hair at the nap of Harry’s neck, sending a tingling sensation down Harry’s spine. He closed his eyes and let the waves of pleasure and happiness crash over him. He wanted to remember this feeling forever. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had been so happy.

Louis leaned forward and kissed every surface of Harry’s face. He made sure to kiss each eyelid, the tip of his nose, the curve of his upper lip, the hard line of his jaw, his forehead. Harry kept his eyes closed and felt a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth, imagining that Louis’s goal was to memorize every detail of Harry with his lips. And Harry didn’t mind that one bit.

Louis had reached the corner of Harry’s mouth with his kisses when a question tugged on the corners of Harry’s mind. When Louis kissed Harry full on the mouth, Harry frowned into the kiss and Louis felt his hesitation.

“Haz?” Louis said automatically, yearning for Harry to return his affections.

“Do you think that we will ever get married one day?” Harry actually hadn’t meant to ask the question, but he couldn’t stop himself from saying it and the question popped out of his mouth. And once out there in the open, Harry found that he wasn’t sorry at all for saying it. Harry opened his eyes, curious to see Louis’s reaction.  Looking at Louis, Harry found that his lover had aged ten years. The lines around his mouth deepened as he frowned, his forehead crinkling as he pondered. The question hung in the air for a few moments, Louis’s hand on Harry’s face. Harry didn’t look away from Louis and kept his eyes trained on the boy who never wanted to grow old and yet looked so weathered at this moment. Harry wondered if maybe he should regret voicing the question. Maybe some things were better left unsaid. Maybe some questions where better left unanswered.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Louis spoke. “You want to get married someday, then?” Louis turned it back on him, his voice small. Harry was slightly taken aback at Louis’s unusual somberness, and he half expected Louis to quip some sort of clever response to lighten the tone. Though he searched for it, Harry couldn’t find the familiar twinkle in Louis’s eye.

“Well…Yeah. I mean, someday maybe. Why not? After all this dies down and things aren't so crazy anymore. Why…why couldn’t that be a possible future for us, someday?” Harry answered slowly, watching Louis for any reaction. Louis stared at Harry for a good long while with an emotion in his eyes that Harry couldn’t identify. Harry smiled shyly at the person who held his heart in his hands, the person who had the power to make him happy and break him at the same time. Suddenly, the playful twinkle was back, and it told Harry that his heart was in good, yet small, hands. Louis would guard it with his life, and in turn he would give Harry his heart to hold.

A smile slowly spread across Louis’s face, and it was Harry’s favorite smile. It was a smile that Louis seemed to save for just Harry, where his entire face would light up and his eyes would crinkle. “Maybe we will.” He replied, nodding while trying to keep his tone casual. But Harry could hear the underlying excitement in his voice. He was trying to conceal his giddiness at the idea, and Harry was right there with him. He bit his bottom lip to avoid smiling like an idiot.

“Why not?” Harry replied to him, his voice high with the thought. Harry warmed under Louis’s gaze, a gaze that was filled with love and admiration, and maybe even a little bit of awe.

“Might as well.” Louis ruffled Harry’s curls lovingly. "Can't live without you anyways, can I?"

Harry wasn’t sure when he became conscious that he was dreaming, but it didn’t matter. Harry grabbed Louis and pecked him on the mouth, over and over and over, until they both fell down into the long blades of grass once more. Then there was nothing but bare skin on bare skin, nothing but tangled passion and intense love. They weren’t Harry or Louis, they were one, tangled to the point where Harry didn’t know where he ended and Louis began.

And that didn’t bother Harry at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to include a bunch of tattoos in the story, making up the meaning of those as well. We have the love banner, the swallows, the compass and the ship, along with Louis's "far away" tattoo. 
> 
> Sorry it was short, and also sorry if there are any spelling errors. Grammar and spelling aren't my forte. Please leave comments about what you liked, what you didn't like and so on!


End file.
